The Risks of Street Racing
by TheOtherTJ
Summary: A kid introduced to the world of streetracing is brought up with the best teachers. Dom, Letty, Jesse, Leon, Vince, Brian, and his major crush Mia. This is the story of the risks of the intense world of rivarly and comradary.The Risks of Street Racing.
1. The Risks of Street Racing

A black 1967 SS Chevrolet Camaro pulled up to the light. The loud 454 engine revved as the blowers opened and shut. The slicks on the back of the car gripped the ground ready for anything. TJ sat inside the car looking to his right. To his right was a gray 1967 GT Shelby 500 Mustang. His 427 also revved as the patiently waited for the light to go green. His Mustang had a Ram Air system, under drive pulleys, Vorla Exhaust. He looked over to TJ. They both looked at the light. It turned green. TJ and Ryan slammed their cars into first gear. The tires squealed as the RPMs climbed into second gear. TJ felt the car start to twist as the power of the car took over. Ryan looked over and saw a worried face on TJ. TJ's car hit third gear. Ryan's was about two seconds off. TJ looked at his speedometer he was pushing 90. Ryan was doing 80 to 85 MPH. TJ knew what was going to happen but this race was too important. He kept pushing it. The car roared to life as his RPMs climbed higher to his last gear. Ryan kept looking over to TJ. His friend from when he was a kid. TJ looked like he was going to die. The front end of TJ's car was now lifting off the ground. The chassis was now twisted enough to notice. Ryan noticed. Ryan was now in his final gear. TJ's RPMs were to close to the end. He was even more worried. Sweat started to roll down his face. He looked at his speedometer and was now doing 130. Ryan was keeping up. He was doing 127. TJ new that 160 was his top speed. Ryan wanted to shout out to TJ that he wanted to call the race off. He was going to fast. His voice would have gone out the window and back to the start line. TJ was now doing 157. This was it. He knew that if he hit something he would be gone. The freeway seemed to end abruptly as he saw a Mac truck pull out off the shoulder. His life flashed before his life. He knew that brakes wouldn't help at this point. There was no way to turn that fast before he hit the truck. He turned his head and looked at Ryan. Ryan was looking back. Both knew it. It happened. The car slammed into the truck. The front end of the Camaro crunched between the firewall and the truck. The car lifted up and the top of the car it the truck as well. The truck slid and fell into the trees on the side of the freeway. TJ was already dead in a way. He was dead before the truck hit. He knew it was over so he prayed and let it go. All this happened as a 1967 GT Shelby 500 passed by doing 150.  
  
  
  
Four days later TJ was laid into the ground. Laid on his chest was the SS Emblem from his car. One of the only few things that made it back from the wreck without a scratch. Ryan walked away from the funeral. He was dressed in his best suite. He opened the door of his Shelby 500 and dropped in. "Well TJ you won two races in one week. But you should have lost the one to death."  
  
  
  
  
  
Please everyone who street races stay safe. I know a lot of people who race and I know it can get dangerous. And by the way...IMPORTS SUCK...anyway keep cars alive. 


	2. Wake the Fuck Up!

"Wake the fuck up!! It's 12:30!!" Was what woke TJ up.  
  
"Blah Blah Blah." TJ said as he got up and sat in his bed. Holy shit it was 12:30! He was late for work. He ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. The water felt good. He was sweating like he was in the desert last night and by the time he had gotten home he was too tired to take a shower. Five minutes later he got out and ran back to his room to put some clothes on. He grabbed a blue shirt that said "hello officer" on it and a pair of dark tan Gap shorts. He threw on his Nikes and ran down the stairs. "Thanks for the wake up call Cindy!"  
  
"Yeah whatever" She said going back to making her famous scrambled eggs.  
  
TJ ran up to his Civic and before he got in it he kicked like he did everyday. So by now there was a dent in the side of the car. He opened the door and dropped in. As he shut the door he turned the ignition on. His favorite station, 101.7, was on. He quickly turned it down because it was too loud for him at the moment. He had just woken up; he didn't feel like listening to Disturbed scream right now. He put the gearbox in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. He put it in first and drove away from the house.  
  
Thirty red lights later he pulls up to Toretto's. He parks next to Mia's car. He had the biggest thing for her but Dom was what kept him from making a move. He walked up to the front where the diner was.  
  
"Hey Mia," TJ said as he walked by.  
  
"TJ. Wait." She said as she whipped her beautiful hair around her head. "Dom wanted to know if you had talked to Harry about getting those parts for that guy's Eclipse."  
  
"Yeah I did. He said that we could get that discount but it would still be costly." He replied.  
  
"Don't tell me that. Tell him." She said pointing to the door leading into the garage. TJ turned and was face to face with Dom.  
  
"Well tell him I said I owe him one next time you see him." Said Dom.  
  
"Ok." TJ replied. Dom and TJ walked into the garage and was greeted by Jesse, Vince, Leon, Letty, and Brian. They found out Brian was a cop but that didn't stop them from letting him hang out. He wasn't allowed to the races.  
  
TJ walked over to a Civic sedan. "I'm surprised I hang out with you guys" Said TJ.  
  
"Why is that?" Asked Leon.  
  
"Cus you know my hatred for imports." Responded TJ. When no one was looking TJ kicked the Civic with a quick movement of his leg. TJ walked over to the tool bench.  
  
"So TJ how does it feel to be a outcast around here?" Asked Vince joking around.  
  
TJ pointed to Dom and said, "Hey he has a Chevelle and had a Charger."  
  
Dom just smiled and said, "He's right," Everyone laughed. Mia was also laughing because she had walked in from the diner.  
  
"Hey Dom, Some guy is out here wanting to know where the next race is." Said Mia. Dom walked out to the diner. TJ just watched Mia walk across the room to the car to see how things were going. Letty saw what just had happened. She saw Brian also stare at Mia. She knew that TJ and Brian were going to have some kind of blowout over Mia.  
  
She thought to her self. Should she tell Dom? How would he react? He knew Brian the longest and he already had something with Mia. Jesse snapping his fingers in her ear brought her attention back.  
  
"Hey. You ok?" He asked her. "You looked like you were off somewhere else and your holding that NOS tank. That's not a good mixture."  
  
She just punched Jesse in the shoulder.  
  
Six hours went by and everyone was not tired but pumped. There was a race tonight. TJ took his Civic home and hopped in the shower. But don't worry he gave it the two kicks. He came out in new clothes and went back out the car. He was about to get in when he saw Mia pull up in her Integera. He smiled and walked towards the car.  
  
"I felt sorry for your car. I didn't want it getting kicked again tonight." She said smiling.  
  
That smile was too much for TJ. He walked around the side of her car but made sure he kicked it in the tire. He opened the door and got in. He looked at her and smiled back. They took off towards the race location.  
  
"So you felt sorry for my car? Wow that makes someone." He said.  
  
"Well it is old and you know we don't pay you enough to buy a new one." She said.  
  
"Like I already didn't know that."  
  
"Well don't tell Dom I said this but he is giving you a raise."  
  
A smile appeared on his face. They pulled up to the road and rode down the middle of all the cars that were lined up. TJ saw the gang already there. Their were to many cars here to kick. Well...  
  
They got out and walked up to Dom. "I see you started without us," TJ said.  
  
"Well this guy got edgy. He wanted to race bad." Dom said pointing to some dude leaning on a white RX-7. Letty came up after TJ and Mia.  
  
"Hey I know you," She said pointing to the edgy dude. "Your that guy I beat at Race Wars."  
  
"Hey baby," He said while puckering his lips. Dom smiled at this because he knew Letty would wipe his slate tonight.  
  
"Dom I want him tonight," Said Letty.  
  
"Ok you got em." "Line up!!" Dom shouted as everyone backed away from the road between the cars on each side. TJ walked over to Leon and leaned on his Skyline. He gave it a quick kick underneath the front end. He watched Letty climb in her car and pull up to the start line. The white RX-7 pulled up next to her. TJ then looked up on top of a truck to see Hector. The designated flagman. He looked over to Leon on the radio. Leon gave the ok call. Before TJ could turn his head back to the start line he heard the cars roar and take off squealing the tires with flaming exhaust pipes. It was on. 


	3. The Kiss to Heaven or Hell

He watched with the most interest. He had seen Letty race but no one like this. She actually wanted to race this dude. The cars fired down the road.  
  
Letty found her gears perfectly. As did the RX-7 driver. They were pretty much head and head until Letty saw the finish line. It came naturally but she hit the NOS boosting her small import engine. She heard the tires squeal once again and the she found herself buried in her Sparco seat. The RX-7 must have had NOS also because it was closing in. She kept the car going. She had learned a lesson about a year ago about using to much NOS. Brian was in his first race and fried the piston rings on his Eclipse. The cars screamed across the finish line. Being around Dom for years hadn't paid off for this race. He had won. She knew when she saw the car in front of her before her foot ever touched the brake.  
  
"Fuck!" TJ yelled. He turned and notice the same word left the lips of Dom.  
  
The cars turned around and ran back down the road. They stopped about fifty feet from everyone else. Dom ran up to Letty.  
  
"It's ok. You almost had him," Reassured Dom. It didn't work.  
  
"Whatever," She got out of the car and stormed around to the other car. "I'll take you next week!"  
  
"Bring it babe," Replied the driver. Letty ran up to bringing her right arm up and taking a swing around that connected to his face. He spun before he fell on his back. A huge "ooooooowwww" erupted from the crowd. He got up and rushed to Letty. Before he got there Vince and Jesse got between them and kept them that away from each other.  
  
"Were you about to hit her?" Asked a very pissed off Dom. TJ and Leon were behind him. Behind TJ was Mia.  
  
"Yeah. She just fucking hit me. Did you not see that?" He explained. Before Leon and TJ got to Dom, Dom flat lined the dude.  
  
Sirens erupted from down the street. TJ spun around to see cops galore start pouring down the road. He took off towards Mia's car. He got to the door and jumped in through the driver side window. He looked to his side and saw a pair of keys fly towards him as Mia jumped in the Passenger side. He didn't catch the keys in time. So they hit his head. He grabbed them and put them in the ignition. He revved the engine and slammed the car in first and spun the tires on the way out. He threw it in second as a Caprice flashing blue and red lights spun around right in front of him. He spun the wheel to the left and went around the car. He spun the rear end as the car straighten it's self out. He threw it in fourth as the rpms screamed down the road. He slowed down and pulled into a driveway. He cut the lights off and turned the engine off. He looked at Mia.  
  
"I have to go back to look for Dom. I want you to go back to the house." He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. But his arm was grabbed. He turned around and Mia had placed a kiss on his lips. No tongue but lips. Wondering about Dom flew out the window when he kissed Mia. But was quickly brought back when he thought about what would happen if Dom found out he kissed her. She smiled at him before he got out of the car and took off running up the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dom jumped back in his Supra. Jesse jumped in after him. Before starting the car he watched TJ jump in Mia's car and pull away. He put the car in gear and spun the tires. He turned the wheel to the left so the car did a 180 turn smoking the tires. He hit the brakes and then accelerated again to set the car forward. He drove dodging cop cars left and right. Jesse was on the radio with Leon. He didn't have the time or the attention to ask what they were talking about. He noticed that behind him were Letty, Vince, and Leon. He nodded to himself in agreement. This is how it should be. He mad a right turn on a small road that was being used to transport a entire convoy of cop cars. One noticed his car and tried to ram him off the road. He fishtailed the car and flew through the gap of police vehicles that one cop had made. He hit the sidewalk like a ton of bricks. He kept driving. He wanted to look behind him to make sure his team was back there but he couldn't. He got back on the street after riding the sidewalk the whole way down the convoy. He took a chance and looked behind him. He saw everyone there. He let out a sigh. He looked to his right and saw Jesse looking out the side of the car. They took another right turn and found themselves running down a small suburban street. They saw a lonely figure running down the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
TJ ran down the sidewalk after watching Mia drive away. He heard four import engines before he saw them. Up ahead was the team. He waited for them to pull over to him. He saw Dom's car first. It pulled up to him. In the car he saw Dom and Jesse.  
  
"Where is Mia?" Asked Dom.  
  
TJ pointed down the road. "Heading back to your house," Explained TJ.  
  
"Catch a ride with Leon or Vince," Said Jesse.  
  
"Ok" TJ ran up to the second car in line that was parked on the side of the road. It was Vince's car. He opened the passenger door and got in.  
  
"You look happy," Said Vince while following Dom back to the house. TJ was happy he was thinking about that kiss from Mia. A thought just hit his head. Brian had told him about how Vince liked Mia also. Damn TJ was caught between a cop and a guy you don't want to meet in a dark alleyway. TJ was just a normal kid trying to find a living.  
  
"Tonight was a blast," Said TJ with a smile. It was the only thing that came to his mind except Mia's kiss. Vince dropped TJ off at his house by request. He said goodbye and ran up stairs only to be awaken by Cindy again the next morning.  
  
  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP was what woke TJ up this morning. He was surprised it wasn't Cindy but he hated both wake up calls. He just remembered something as he also realized something. Today was his birthday and he realized he had a shity memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there is the second Chapter. If u are reading this story please review. It dosnt matter if u say I suck at writing fanfics or this is the best one ever. Just leave one dammit. Ok well its 1 in the morning so im gonna go meet my bed again. Its been a loooooooooooooooooooooooooong day. 


	4. The Gift of His Dreams

He looked at the clock. It was only 7:30. He woke up early. Decided to take advantage of this. He ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He walked in to see Cindy, his Dad, Jake, Mitchell, and Ryan. He was taken in aw.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Yelled everyone. Except for Ryan. TJ heard his happy birthday about two seconds after everyone one else was done theirs. Everyone just looked at him with a disappointed expression.  
  
"Hey guys," Said TJ. They all sat down at the kitchen table. TJ's dad leaned over the table and handed him a jewelry box. One about the size of a necklace. "You guys got me jewelry?  
  
"No they got u a ca- Ryan was cut off because of Jake and Mitchell's feet stomping on his feet. TJ immediately opened the box to find a pair of car keys. He got up and ran to the window. He moved the curtain aside to reveal a black 1967 Chevrolet SS Camaro. He jumped up. When he landed he ran to the door and was to the car in 3 seconds flat. He saw his civic. He ran up to it and gave it a kick then ran back to the Camaro. He went to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"You have the keys you know," Said Mitchell. With that TJ put the key in and unlocked the door. He opened the door and slid in the car. Just sitting there made him fill up with joy. He shut the door and the world slowed down. He just felt the power that was in that car. He was comfortable sitting there with one hand on the wheel and the other on the shifter. This was the most comfortable he had ever been his entire life. Reality snapped back when his Dad leaned in the window.  
  
"Dom already said that the parts for it are at the garage," His Dad explained. With this he motioned for Mitchell, Ryan, and Jake to get in. They ran around to the car. They all got in one after another. He put the keys in the ignition. He sat there before starting it up.  
  
Ryan leaned over to TJ. "Do it,"  
  
TJ started the car. It rumbled. The engine took over TJ's eardrums. It was the only thing he heard. Engine. He pulled it out of neutral and put it in reverse. The car started backwards out of the driveway. He turned the wheel to put the car straight on the road. He pulled it out of reverse and put it in first. He gently applied the gas. Already he could feel the car wanting to go faster. Wanting to break lose and run wild.  
  
  
  
Two minutes later Mia heard a loud engine. She turned her head to see TJ's new car come down the road. Her jaw dropped as TJ pulled the car into the parking lot. Mia continued to watch TJ climb out of the car still wearing his PJs. She let out a giggle. She looked at the other three individuals. She knew who they were. She walked out of the diner and walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Mia," Said TJ smiling like a virgin just got head.  
  
"TJ your happy," She replied also smiling.  
  
  
  
Letty's head turned as she saw TJ shuffle his way into the garage. She let out a laugh, which caught every one else's attention. Pretty soon everyone was laughing.  
  
"You didn't tell me I was getting that Camaro?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He asked Dom.  
  
"Listen kid I wasn't aloud to tell you," He replied. He pointed to Leon. "He was the only other one who knew."  
  
"Well thanks for telling me Leon," Said TJ.  
  
"Look at his arms. You really think I'm going to do something that would make him angry?" He replied with a dead serious look.  
  
"The parts are behind the old Cutlass out back," Said Dom.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later everything was finished. The car now had a 454 big block with blowers. The car was stripped down to everything it needed. In other words it had no back seat. No stereo, air conditioner, or any extra weight. He had put slicks on it. This car was a muscle car beast. TJ opened the door and dropped in. He started the car and felt the power. It was way more power then he first got the car. He revved it. When he did a cheer went up from everyone in the garage. It was the car of TJ's dreams. He had to race it to see what it could do. He leaned out the window and looked at Dom.  
  
"I want to racer her tonight," TJ said.  
  
"Already know who," He replied pointing to himself. 


	5. Locked Up

Lock Up  
  
At 9:30 the alarm in TJ's room went off. He awoke with a grumpy attitude. Last night wasn't exactly his idea of fun. He spent the night working his ass off because a group of racers came down from Maine. He couldn't stand those damn accents. He got out of bed and jumped in the shower and once he was out grabbed some clothes. Dom let TJ come to work at 10:00 now since TJ started to work later in the night.  
  
"Your cell was ringing off the damn hook last night" Yelled Cindy.  
  
"Thanks Cindy" He replied.  
  
He put on his shoes and ran down the stairs. He jumped out the door and pulled his cell out of his pant's pockets. He looked at the display on it and the same number had called ten times. It was Brian. Why was Brian calling him?  
  
He walked up to his Camaro and opened the door and dropped in. He started it and the gentle rumble of the 454 big block felt good since he was still tired as hell. He pulled the car out of the driveway and drove off towards the shop. In time he pulled into the parking lot of the shop. He climbed out and looked around and saw three Crown Victoria Police cars. He ran around to the back of the shop to the garage. He saw everyone except Mia and Brian were being put in handcuffs.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked TJ.  
  
"Brian sold us out" Yelled Vince.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Exclaimed Brian.  
  
"Who else knows what we do that would sell us out?" said Dom. His gaze suddenly turned to TJ. "You."  
  
"Dom.no.I wouldn't ever do that," TJ said.  
  
"Ok let's go," Said one of the policemen.  
  
"Dom I swear it wasn't me," Exclaimed TJ.  
  
"It was one of you two and I'm going to figure out who," Said Dom.  
  
The policemen dragged the four five racers out of the garage. TJ rushed Brian putting him up against the wall.  
  
"Why the hell did you sell them out?" TJ shouted.  
  
"It was you. What are you talking about?" Brian asked. He kneed TJ in the gut to free himself.  
  
"Stop it!" Mia shouted in tears.  
  
Brian rushed TJ and took a swing at him connecting resulting in throwing TJ into a wall of tools. He stumbled back. Brian pushed him into the wall again and picked up a wrench. He pulled it back.  
  
"Brian! Stop!" Screamed Mia. She was holding her hands over her head crying. She heard the sounds of a wrench smacking into TJ's face. TJ was trying to block but his sights were going dark. Brian dropped the wrench and looked around for something bigger. TJ was basically paralyzed. He was mumbling something but no one could understand it. Mia had a face of shock as she stared at TJ's bloody, beaten face. Tears were flowing down her cheek. She looked at Brian in disbelief.  
  
"You did sell them out." She said.  
  
"Mia I love you," He said as he ran out of the garage.  
  
Mia went over to check on TJ.  
  
"Oh my God, TJ are you ok?" She asked in tears trying to figure out someway to help.  
  
TJ kept mumbling something but was still inaudible. She ran to a phone and dialed 811 the first time, 912 the second time, and finally 911 the third time. Within minutes the ambulance was there to take TJ to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
TJ awoke in a white room with Mia by his side. He looked into her eyes and at that moment realized how much he deeply cared for her. Not just a piece of ass that Brain saw, but a beautiful in every way woman. A smile came across both of their faces.  
  
"Hey" She whispered.  
  
"Hey" He replied.  
  
"You feel ok?"  
  
"Well getting beat in the face with a wrench wasn't fun but yea I'm ok,"  
  
"I know this isn't the time to talk about this but, how are we gonna get the other guys out?"  
  
A heavy sigh came out of TJ's mouth. He almost forgot that small detail while being blessed with Mia's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey people im sorry for being so damn late with my update but with school and all its been hard. And It took my friend ( at gunpoint I might add) to get me to update. But yea expect more of this wonderful wirting..anyway yea.um..riiiiiiiiight.im NOT GOOD AT THESE THINGS.. later 


End file.
